1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a technology for highly precisely reconstructing a face based on a stereo camera, which is applied to a medical service and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional medical service field, a variety of methods of capturing an image of a target have been employed.
For example, in the related art, a highly precise result may be obtained by capturing an image of a target based on an active sensor, for example, a three-dimensional (3D) scanner and a structured light.
However, in the case of using the active sensor, although a result with a relatively high accuracy may be obtained, the target may need to maintain an immobile posture while being taken. In addition, depending on a type of the active sensor, the target may have an increasing feeling of fatigue on eyes. In many cases, the target may be a patient and thus, it may be great burden for the target to participate in being taken while standing dazzling in an immobile posture.
In the case of using a passive sensor, although an accuracy is deteriorated compared to the active sensor, capturing an image of the target may be performed within a relatively short period of time under an appropriate light. Accordingly, it is possible to decrease burden of the target having about the immobile posture and a feeling of fatigue on eyes.
Accordingly, in the related art, a method of capturing an image of a target a plurality of times with a single camera based on a passive sensor is proposed. However, even in this case, the target may needs to maintain an immobile posture while being taken and thus, may feel burden for being taken.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that may readily capture an image of a target while having a performance similar to a highly precise face reconstruction based on an active sensor and decreasing burden of the target being taken such as a method using a passive sensor.